


Недопонимание

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 4 - Season 6 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Стив Макгарретт, а также его взаимоотношения с Кэтрин глазами Дэнни.





	Недопонимание

У Камеконы праздник — годовщина открытия первого креветочного фургона, и вся охана, конечно, тут. Дэнни приходит последним — надо было отвезти Грейс к матери — и подсаживается с угла. Напротив него Кэтрин и Стив улыбаются ему в знак приветствия (сначала Стив, потом Кэтрин).

Его вовлекает в беседу Коно, Дэнни некоторое время не следит за другим краем стола, и вдруг слышит взрыв хохота. Кэтрин смеётся, захлёбываясь и пытаясь прикрыть рот рукой, а Стив улыбается, глядя на неё.

Дэнни вспоминает, как вчера он рассказывал Стиву про Грейс, которая врезала однокласснику за то, что дразнил её подругу, и как притворно сердился на его смех (впрочем, они оба знали, что это притворство — Дэнни сам едва сдерживался, и у Стива во взгляде была такая же гордость за Грейс, как, Дэнни знал, была у него самого).

Кэтрин и Стив отлично смотрятся вместе, прекрасно вместе работают — и знакомы раза в два дольше, чем Дэнни знает Стива. У них куча общих воспоминаний и, наверное, сверхзасекреченных из них — немало. Дэнни немного завидует, что уж.

Стив улыбается, ловит его взгляд — и улыбается шире. У Дэнни перед глазами на миг возникает вчерашний разговор, заливистый, лающий смех Стива, и он почему-то думает: замечала ли когда-нибудь Кэтрин, как Стив запрокидывает шею и прикрывает глаза, когда смеётся, и как дрожат при этом его невыносимо длинные ресницы.

***

Сегодня — типичная гавайская жара, плюс тридцать в тени, плюс двадцать семь — в воде. Дэнни ворчит, Коно не вылезает из океана, Стив и Кэтрин наслаждаются жизнью. Все, кроме Дэнни, — с досками, мокрые и радуются внезапному выходному.  Дэнни — нет, не то чтобы не рад, но Рейчел срочно понадобилось поменяться с ним днями, поэтому Грейс, с которой он планировал этот день, привезут к нему только через три дня, и нет, это не конец света, но Дэнни терпеть не может такие дни.

Стив плюхается прямо на песок рядом с ним, рядом со Стивом пристраивается Кэтрин, предусмотрительно расстелив коврик.

— Дэнни, передай, пожалуйста, полотенце, — просит Кэтрин. Дэнни поворачивается к пакету.

— Прошу! — он передаёт одну махровую простыню ей, а вторую легонько шлёпает на голову Стиву.

— Эй! — восклицает тот, вскидываясь, но полотенце не трогает.

— Смотри не слови солнечный удар. Что скажет Грейс, если узнает, что ты не соблюдаешь технику безопасности?

Неделю назад они выбрались с Грейс покататься на сёрфе — вернее, Грейс вытянула из него обещание покататься, а Дэнни пришлось звать Стива в качестве поддержки. Грейс первым делом устроила им обоим инструктаж: у них в школе недавно как раз был проект по безопасности купания.

Стив распластывается на песке, раскинув руки, как морская звезда — совсем как неделю назад с Грейс. Кэтрин хихикает, глядя на него, и щурится на солнце. Дэнни аккуратно начинает присыпать так кстати вытянувшуюся к нему ногу Стива песком.

Кэтрин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива в лоб, и встаёт:

— Я ещё вернусь! Не засни тут, под тёплым песочком, а то и правда перегреешься, — шутит она, перед тем как пойти к душевым.

Стив провожает её долгим (влюблённым — Дэнни знает, как это называется) взглядом из-под приопущенных век и — зараза — как будто устраивается поудобнее. Дэнни переходит к закапыванию его руки.

Он вспоминает, как это было с Рейчел: Джерси, Атлантический океан на много миль вперёд, Рейчел в развевающемся белом сарафане улыбается ему, смотрит на него — а он не видит ничего вокруг и не понимает толком, как Рейчел может смотреть на него в ответ.

Он думает, прокапывая под Стивовой рукой песчаный ров: наблюдала ли Кэтрин, как он ладит с Грейс, как может дурачиться с ней на сёрфе, но никогда не упустит её из виду, задумывалась ли, каким он может быть прекрасным отцом?

***

Стив заперся в офисе и делает вид, что абсолютно здоров. Команда, понятное дело, не верит — и периодически посылает переговорщиков. С утра это была Кэтрин, но потом они с Коно уехали опрашивать свидетеля. Чин благоразумно отсиживается, Лу отмазывается, что у него семья и дети.

Дэнни стучит и заходит, не дожидаясь хрипловатого «Я же говорил, что занят!»

Стив сидит, укутавшись в нечто цветастое и безумное, в чём Дэнни при приближении узнаёт рождественский подарок Грейс — традиционный свитер (из Нью-Джерси, Грейс специально привезла дяде Стиву с каникул) с хороводом оленей вокруг ёлки.

Стив пытается возмутиться, но закашливается, и Дэнни сочувственно похлопывает его по спине.

— Команда Пять-ноль единогласно вынесла решение: лейтенант-коммандеру Макгаррету объявить ультиматум в форме внепланового выходного дня, — провозглашает он вердикт, ставя перед Стивом дымящуюся кружку. — А ещё передаёт тебе гуманитарную помощь в виде куриного бульона и апельсинового сока, — к кружке на столе добавляется пластиковая бутылка сока с нарисованными на этикетке Лило и Стичем.

— Я в порядке, просто не надо со мной контактировать на всякий случай, — гнусавит Стив, прихлёбывая бульон.

— Друг мой, — Дэнни многозначительно смотрит на него. Стив не сдаётся и не отводит взгляд. Переглядки продолжаются с минуту, а потом Стив морщит нос и оглушительно чихает.

— Я позвонил Кэтрин, что отвезу тебя домой — прямо сейчас. Она разрешила мне применить силу, если будешь сопротивляться.

— Как будто тебе нужно разрешение, — фыркает Стив и снова чихает.

— Я пытаюсь быть вежливым с твоей девушкой, мне же нужно с кем-то объединяться, когда ты влипаешь в историю, — язвит Дэнни. У Стива красный распухший нос и слезящиеся глаза. Он недоспал, и Дэнни мысленно отмечает себе загнать Стива в кровать и вечером позвонить и проверить, не сбежал ли. А потом заталкивает подальше внезапную мысль, что Кэтрин безумно повезло, что Стив даже с покрасневшими невыспавшимися глазами и осоловелым взглядом вызывает приливы неконтролируемой нежности, что помогает смириться с его дурацким упрямством.

***

У него трясутся руки, и Дэнни стискивает пальцы в замок, чтобы унять дрожь.

Дэнни не знает, зачем попросил запись. Хотел, наверное, лучше понять, чего ожидать — лучше понять, чем он может помочь. Хорошо ещё Стиву не сказал.

Говорят, есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать. О, Дэнни бы дорого дал, чтобы не видеть того, что увидел на записи — не видеть почти состоявшуюся казнь Стива на камеру и его самого — обессиленного, замученного и потерявшего надежду.

Он закрывает глаза — и опять видит Стива, повисшего на руках его почти состоявшихся палачей («не состоявшихся, —  повторяет он мысленно, — не состоявшихся»), в запёкшейся крови и грязных подтёках. Видит его обнажённую шею, которую так легко перерубить одним ударом, перерезать хрупкие кости, вспороть полные горячей живой крови артерии, видит ровные выпирающие ключицы, которые тронь — и проломишь одним пальцем, и вниз — голая беззащитная кожа, под которой — метущееся сердце, едва не переставшее биться.

Дэнни мотает головой, заставляет себя открыть глаза и сосредоточиться на чём угодно другом — на книгах в шкафу, на шуме с улицы. Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон, и пальцы на автомате находят номер Стива. Дэнни задерживает дыхание, прикидывая: писать — не писать, звонить — не звонить?

«Ты в порядке?» — наконец отбивает он смской и отправляет. От нечего делать пролистывает последние звонки. Останавливается на неизвестном номере — Кэтрин, когда она вызвонила его из Афганистана.

Кэтрин, которую Стив вынужден был бросить в чужой стране. И Дэнни знает, что вот прямо сейчас он за это ест себя поедом.

Как бы Дэнни ни злился на то, что Кэтрин ушла без Стива, он не может ей не сочувствовать. Дэнни представить себе не может, каково это — оставить в неизвестности любимого человека.

Он надеется, что Кэтрин (в отличие от него) достанет благоразумия никогда не искать эту чёртову запись. Может быть, она не узнает о её существовании. Видеть в глазах, которые раз за разом признавалась тебе в любви, животный, всепоглощающий ужас; видеть беспомощно повисшие сильные, надёжные руки, которые всегда тебя подхватывали, — у Дэнни перехватывает дыхание, и он не может оторвать взгляд от экрана телефона, пока наконец от Стива не приходит ответ: «Я в порядке». Это враньё — но он жив, хотя бы жив, и Дэнни судорожно выдыхает и надеется, что Кэтрин скоро вернётся и Стив перестанет дёргаться на каждый звонок.

***

То, что «что-то не так», Дэнни понимает, как только Стив заходит в штаб. Это «не так» — в его походке, в его позе, в рассеянно сгибающихся и разгибающихся пальцах, в изгибе губ, в нахмуренных бровях.

Он следует за Стивом в кабинет и смотрит, как тот отодвигает кресло, перекладывает папку из одной кучи в другую, садится и устало моргает.

Дэнни молчит, но вопрос — в воздухе.

— Кэтрин уехала, — произносит Стив. Таким обыденным тоном, как будто она отправилась за кофе с пончиками.

Дэнни хочет спросить: куда? Дэнни хочется спросить: когда? Дэнни хочет спросить: как?

Ведь только совсем недавно она говорила, что ничего бы так не хотела, как остаться со Стивом — и Дэнни помнит, что Кэтрин говорила искренне.

Стив поднимает на него взгляд — и в его глазах как будто ничего не изменилось: в завораживающей сине-серой радужке всё так же искрят проницательный ум и живой дух.

— Надолго? — спрашивает наконец Дэнни.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Навсегда? Не знаю.

И в его голосе — смирение. И горечь, которую едва разберёшь, но Дэнни чувствует. И потерянность.

Он рывком подаётся к Стиву и сжимает его плечо. И Стив поддаётся и как будто тянется к нему.

Дэнни почти молится, чтобы у них появилось дело. Всё что угодно, только не эта потерянность.

И всё-таки он не может понять, как. Он вспоминает их с Рейчел: они расходились долго, с треском, ругались так, что потом неделями друг на друга смотреть не могли.

Кэтрин любила Стива, Стив любил Кэтрин, — это было нечто вроде вполне себе прописной истины для Дэнни последние пару лет.

Как можно просто отказаться от человека, который готов предложить всё своё огромное щедрое сердце и которого любишь?

Стив — да, конечно, со Стивом никогда не будет безоблачно, однозначно, безболезненно, Дэнни первый бы согласился, — но в том, что Стив любит страстно, глубоко и без лишних условий, — не было сомнений. Как и в том, что Стив мог бы перекроить свою жизнь и рвануть в Афганистан ради дорогого человека.

И Дэнни не может понять, как можно — любя — уйти от Стива, который так боится кого-то потерять, у которого на твоих глазах разбивается сердце.

Он не может понять, что же для Кэтрин оказалось важнее.

И не может поверить, что Стив так спокойно её отпустил.

***

Когда Дэнни просыпается, на груди лежит приятная тяжесть. Это значит, что Стив опять плохо спал: биение сердца под ладонью его успокаивает. Дэнни знает, потому что когда среди ночи его выбрасывает из мира снов и внутри всё переворачивается от холодного чувства страха, он тоже тянется к Стиву — и прикладывается ухом к его груди (преимущества маленького роста).

Дэнни поворачивает голову и улыбается: сегодня ему повезло, Стив, после обезболивающих и очередного посещения травматологического отделения, всё ещё спит. Обычно это он подлавливает просыпающегося Дэнни, хотя чаще — будит. Ненарочно, но у Стива как будто спор с самим собой: сумеет ли он облапить всего Дэнни так, чтобы тот не проснулся. Обычно Стива выдаёт нос, который он обязательно щекотно суёт Дэнни за ухо, когда пытается свернуться вокруг него кренделем.

Когда (Стив ранен, болен или совершенно вымотался) первым просыпается Дэнни, он только смотрит, надеясь, что не зазвонит звонок, не вскрикнет птица за окном и никакой странный сон не разбудят Стива раньше времени. И смотрит — пересчитывает седые волоски на его висках, чтобы потом подразнить Стива; вглядывается в паутинку морщин у глаз, которой в рассветном мареве почти не видно, но всё же — не добавилось ли больше; пытается угадать по движениям губ, что ему снится.

Момент, которого Дэнни ждёт, — когда в сонных глазах Стива растерянность сменяется спокойствием — а потом чем-то большим и тёплым, что Дэнни немножко боится назвать, но надеется, что это счастье.

Стив немедленно сграбастывает Дэнни к себе, запуская обе лапищи в его волосы, добавляя беспорядка, и переваливает на себя — Дэнни едва успевает сориентироваться, чтобы не попасть по больной ноге Стива.

— Постельный режим — это не только горизонтальное положение тела, Стивен! Это ещё отсутствие нагрузки на мышцы! — строго говорит Дэнни, глядя в потемневшие глаза. Стив приподнимает брови и притягивает его в поцелуй, держа за затылок — огромная ладонь Стива покрывает его почти целиком, и Дэнни ни за что не признается вслух, как ему нравится это ощущение (хотя Стив, этот ненасытный неандерталец, наверняка догадывается). — Ты не представляешь, как я жду того момента, когда у тебя отрастут волосы, чтобы отомстить за твои утренние постельные привычки, — добавляет Дэнни ворчливо, поскрёбывая в ответ Стивов ёжик, но на поцелуй поддаётся. Пусть он и предпочитает целоваться уже после чистки зубов, у них выдался тот ещё вчерашний день, чтобы жаловаться.

Снизу раздаётся звонок в дверь. Дэнни протяжно стонет и скатывается с кровати.

— Постельный режим! — грозит он привычно напрягшемуся и готовому к обороне Стиву и на ходу заворачивается в халат.

На пороге стоит Кэтрин, и судя по выражению её лица — она не очень ожидала увидеть Дэнни.

— Привет, — здоровается она и вежливо улыбается. — Как дела?

— Нет, — сходу говорит Дэнни, мысленно просчитывая, сколько у него есть ещё секунд, пока Стив не забеспокоится и не поковыляет вниз, наплевав на врачебные указания.

Кэтрин удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Извини?..

— Нет, Стив не может прямо сейчас сорваться с места и разгрести ваше ЦРУшное дерьмо в Замбии, Гаване или Туркестане. Стив вчера сломал ногу, и если он хоть куда-нибудь ломанётся из своей кровати — клянусь всеми гавайскими святыми, я прибью сначала его, потом тебя — а потом отправлюсь прямиком в Ленгли — и ты не поверишь, какие я буду испытывать угрызения совести: ни-ка-ких.

 Кэтрин несколько секунд молчит и смотрит на него, переваривая и оценивая информацию. Может быть, она считает, что Дэнни сошёл с ума и просчитывает пути отхода — пусть.

У Дэнни много вопросов — чертовски много вопросов: почему Кэтрин ушла, почему всё время возвращается назад, почему она не может оставить Стива в покое — но главный, пожалуй, любила ли она Стива когда-нибудь.

Дэнни не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

— Ладно, прости, что помешала, — наконец говорит Кэтрин и улыбается ещё раз: — Передавай Стиву мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Стив сидит на кровати, но ещё не подобрал костыли — хороший знак. Дэнни садится рядом с ним и рассеянно берёт ладонь Стива в свою — ладони не хватает, конечно, но Стив перехватывает руку и понимающе сжимает.

— Это была Кэтрин, — Дэнни встречается со Стивом взглядом. — Я сказал, что ты болен и что не пущу тебя ни в какую Матумбу. Она просила пожелать тебе скорейшего выздоровления.

Стив шумно втягивает воздух, но не отворачивается: в глазах его быстро сменяет друг друга вихрь эмоций, но в итоге Стив криво улыбается и ещё раз сжимает руку Дэнни.

— Надо было мне с ней поговорить, — говорит Стив, как извиняется.

— Нет, — обрывает его Дэнни, — пожалуй, это мне как раз надо было с ней поговорить. Знаешь… Утрясти недопонимание.

В глазах Стива так много любви и благодарности, что Дэнни не понимает только одного: как ему так повезло.

Ради этого можно потерпеть поцелуи спросонья и внезапных гостей.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "Недопонимание"


End file.
